Only Noble
by PurpleSky234
Summary: Alice Noble's sister never told her what happened that day after bringing that strange man to the wedding over a year ago and then she meets him properly when her sister drags her into the crazy world of an alien man named the Doctor. But soon not knowing that the fate of her life will change.
1. Chapter 1 The Partners in Crime

**Chapter 1**

**The Partners in Crime**

**Disclaimer: Alice Noble belongs to me and the rest BBC.**

It would have been a year or more since the incident last Christmas that at Alice's older sister Donna's wedding that she vanished in a beam of light while walking down the aisle. Then somehow came back arriving at the reception that Lance and her mother Sylvia decided to throw without her bringing along a rather tall yet attractive man with spiky brown hair, wearing a brown pinstripe suit and sandy coloured converse which made it look like an odd combination but somehow suited him. That was the last Alice remembered of seeing the strange man or so she thought.

Alice having finished University last year studying a History Degree she was the only one of the first of in the Noble's to get a high-end eduction and was now taking a year out. It was one fateful morning a week ago after Donna had walked out of her job in the council's Health and Safety department after two days. Later she tried convincing her little sister to help her get into Adipose Industries where Alice had recently applied for reception work. Somehow she caved to her older sister's incessant begging even though she thought Donna sounded crazy about what she was planning to do.

"This is mad what you're doing snooping around about some superstition about where I work when it's probably not true I could lose my job if they found out that I helped you in as a Health and Safety inspector when you're not one any more" Alice implies the riskiness of what she was helping her sister do as they both walk towards her work Donna wearing a black suit with her hair down while Alice wore a smart yet fashionable blouse, along with a grey suit jacket, matching grey pencil skirt with some rather fetching blue heels and had tied her strawberry blonde hair up into a bun.

"I know you've said it over and over how mad I'm being about this but I will only be here for at least two-three days tops then I'll be out of hair if I haven't found anything" She tries to calm her sister down and not to worry about it. They now arrive at the building entering together each other and go their separate ways but what was unknown to them that the Doctor was on the same mission as Donna was.

Later much to Alice's annoyance at the end of her shift had been told by her sister to get the bus home after she was told that she was staying out later than planned. "Mum, I'm back" Alice calls out to her mother as soon she enters the house putting her bag down then taking off her heels.

"Oh, hello dears" her mother replies back in greeting thinking it's both her daughters that have come in. "Your back late?" she asks looking at her watch before going over to the kettle to put it on as she came into the open planned kitchen living room as she then pulled out the kitchen chair and slumped into it.

"Where's that sister of yours?" Sylvia asks her daughter in concern seeing that Donna hadn't followed in behind Alice as she comes over handing her a mug of tea then takes it and puts it on the table. "Out, said she was 'busy' apparently" Alice tells her mother in annoyance covering for Donna using air quotes as she did so. "That's why I'm late home as well she'd told me to get the bus home"

"That sister of yours has been nothing but an oddity lately ever since the wedding when that strange man showed up" Sylvia tells Alice with concern as she joins her daughter at the table bringing her own mug of tea and a plate of biscuits. "I know mum I worry about her to sometimes but at least that trip to Egypt did her some good" Alice says in a way for her not worry so much patting her mother's hand gently. Before then grabbing a biscuit and taking a bite out of it.

The front door closed at half nine that night Alice and her mother look at each other rolling their eyes knowing only one person that it could be back. As granddad was still up the hill looking through that telescope of his. "And what time's this?" their mother asks in a bit of a mood which meant Donna was going to get a right telling off from her.

"How old am I?" Donna asks biting back at her mother's question. "Not old enough to use a phone" Alice hears her mothers reply sharply to her sister when she stepped into the hall as for her mother made her call Donna several times to see where she was. And after that she nagged her ear off for at least half an hour from everything under the sun. But unknown to them both the following night would be full of surprises.

-ON-

The following morning Donna drove Alice to work again after their mother nearly came out of the house in her dressing gown and rollers in her hair complains that she needed the car to go out later. "So what's your grand plan at my work today then?" Alice asked in annoyance with crossed arms after twenty minutes of silence wondering what Donna was planning to do today. "I'm going to be staying here until closing" she replied informative tone to Alice as they got out the car Donna locking it as she walked on in front of her sister. "What all day are you mad and where are you planning on hiding?" Alice asks in some shock to what her sister had told her it looked like she was planning a stake out. But for what?

"Yes all day and I will be staying in the toilets" she tells Alice who still thought what Donna was doing was absolutely bonkers. And Alice said no more about it after they went there separate ways. She was going to find out what her big sister was doing because she was going to far over a silly superstition she had about this place.

Work finishes at six Alice bids everyone goodbye as they walk past reception leaving the offices as the last few people now leave. Before then heading up to the floor where Donna was hiding in the toilets.

"Donna" Alice calls out in to her sister in a whisper as she entered the bathroom. "What are you doing Alice I thought you were going home?" Donna asks in surprise to see her sister still here poking her head out from behind the door of the last two toilet cubicles.

"I've not gone home because I'm here to make sure you don't do anything dangerous or stupid" She replies back in a harsh whisper to her big sister. "Ok, then has the building cleared our?" she asks giving in to her sister to see if it is ok to come out of the toilet. "Yes, but whatever you have to do you need to quick..." before Alice could finish what she was saying Donna's mobile rings and Alice gives her a look and says "Really, Donna that will help them not find us" she says to her sister with sarcastic joy keeping her voice down before they both dash into separate cubicles.

"Not now" Donna replies in annoyed whisper while Alice puts her ear against the door to listen in knowing from the sound of her sister's voice that it's their mother. "I can't. I'm busy" she replies back in the same annoyed tone to what her mother says about that she needs the car. "I'm in church" she lies convincingly in a hushed whisper when in fact she was still in the office. "Praying" she says back in reply and their mother goes on about her friend that had used the Adipose pills and before anything was said the door to the ladies comes crashing open hitting the wall making Donna hang up her phone.

"We know you're in here so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" Miss Foster Alice's boss asks of them both to come out of hiding knowing that she was probably done for already for helping her sister especially. So she thought now would be a good time put her feet up onto the toilet to hide them from view. "I'm waiting. I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come" Foster says getting a little impatient.

"Right. We'll do it the hard way" she says now an impatient tone in her voice. "Get her" she instructs her guards as they start to kick the doors open but they eventually find who they are looking for when she says. "There you are"

"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked. There's something about those pills you're not telling us" the young woman implies what dirt she has found on the company leaving Alice shocked finding out she's probably been working for a fraud. "Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny" she tells the now named woman who had hidden in the toilets thankfully Alice and Donna were relived they hadn't been found. As soon as Foster leaves Donna and Alice come out from the cubicles looking to see that they've gone.

"Now do you believe my silly superstition?" she asks turning to Alice knowing she was right all along about this company. "Yes, now I do since I've just found out I'm working for a complete fraud" Alice replies back now believing in her sister's hunch to why she need to come here with her.

-ON-

After that Alice leads her sister to the nearest room to Miss Foster's office which connects straight on to hers. And both of them listen in on the conversation not knowing the Doctor was doing the same thing as well in a window cleaner trolley with a stethoscope pressed to the glass on the other side of the room.

Alice could not believe what she was hearing that she has just found out that she's been working for a company that produces aliens from people's fat and it made her slightly nauseated and that they were called Adipose named after the pills of all things. Then Donna and Alice slowly both sneak to look through the window of the office door in to Foster's office.

Then out the corner of Alice and Donna's eyes they see him the man from the wedding reception that was over a year ago standing opposite from them wearing the same clothes that he'd been wearing that day and to say he was quite shocked to see Donna looking back at him with her mouth hanging open. _'Donna' _he mouths her name back in surprise as Alice now watches the silent exchange between them. _'Doctor!' _She then notices the name her sister mouths back thinking it bit of an odd name for a man or that was probably something he liked to be called.

_'W-what?' _he asks back to why she's here_.'Oh, my God!' _Donna mouths back in reply with joy on her face. _'How?' _he then asks again in a different way to why she's here_. 'It's me' _she points out to herself too obviously excited while Alice rolls her eyes at the annoyance of irony of it that he's here_. 'I can see that' _he says back gesturing to his the to her.

_'And Who's that?' _He then asks pointing out to the young woman behind Donna. _'My sister Alice, but oh this is going to be brilliant_!' Alice looks over _'Hi'_ she says giving a small wave to him before her sister goes on in her excitement about seeing the Doctor. _'What the heck are you doing there?'_ he asks still wanting to know what Donna was doing here the same time as him apparently. _'I was looking for you?' _she replies truthfully pointing at him and now Alice found out why her sister been acting odd the real reason they were both stuck in the office because she was looking for him the man across from them. But what was so special about him?

_'What for?'_ he asks a little confused to why she had looked for him but after that Alice got lost in what they were saying to each other before then Miss Foster notices them.

"Are we interrupting you?" she asks us before then the Doctor tells them to. _'Run!'_ And in doing so they head to the stairwell going up the stairs hoping to meet the mysterious Doctor halfway and they do after going two flights of stairs bumping into him.

They give each other a hug so happy to see each other. "Oh, my God!" Donna cries with happiness grasping on to the Doctor seeing if he was really there before. While Alice stood in awkward silence before then recognizing the suit he was wearing the same one from the wedding reception. "I don't believe it!" she sequels excitedly stepping away holding his arms. "You've even got the same suit!" looking at his clothes. "Don't you ever change?" Donna asks him if he changes his suit or not. "Yes she's right do you ever change?" Alice then asks in the same way.

"Yeah, thanks, both of you, not right now" he then says in all seriousness before then there's the sound of the door's in the stair well slamming open making all of them look down. "Just like old times" he says excitedly grabbing hold of Donna's hand.

"But for you this is something new" he says looking in Alice's direction before they charge up the stairs. "You have no idea" she says back in a somewhat scared and excited way that she found the dangers exhilarating which seemed strange to her.

They all rush out on to the roof the Doctor locking the door behind them with some sort of device that Alice saw him holding in his hand. "Cause I thought 'How do you find the Doctor? And then I thought, 'Look for trouble, and then he'll turn up'" Donna starts to go on explaining about how she started looking for him. "That's why you wanted to come into my work to look for him?" Alice asks her sister moodily gesturing at the Doctor before then following him over to where the window trolley was .

"So I looked everywhere, you name it" she continued to explain. "UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all" Alice thought she sounded crazy at first and all the stuff Donna had looked up online sneaking a look when she wasn't there somehow now made sense since her boss was an alien after all.

"That song about the bees disappearing, I thought, 'I bet he's connected'" She goes on while he does something to the control panel for the trolley. "Cause thing is, Doctor, I belive it all now. You opened my eyes to all those amazing things out there" It sounded like to Alice that her sister never believed in such things before but it did. "I belive them all. Well, apart from that replica of the _Titanic_ flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. That's got to be a hoax!" then goes on to say that she didn't belive in that one particular thing.

"What do you mean the bees are disappearing?" The Doctor then asked Donna about that one particular thing sounding confused as he goes up the steps to then in to the trolley. "I don't know. That what it says on the Internet. On the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, and I thought, 'Lets take a look'" she goes on to tell him in reply Alice now knowing that Donna theory about this place had been right all along.

"In you get both of you!" he calls Alice and Donna to get into the trolley when Alice's fear of heights suddenly set in remembering she was on a tall office building. "What, in that thing?" Donna asked like he was mental. "Are you insane I'm not getting in that thing and I'm not exactly a fan of heights" Alice implies stepping away from the steps in fear. "Yes,'in that thing" the Doctor complains to them not really taking her fear into account.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again" Donna points out the dilemma. "No, no, I locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it" he explains that he's the one that only able to use it as Donna climbs the stairs the Doctor helping her.

"Now, come on you don't have to look just keep your eyes shut and you'll be fine" The Doctor assures Alice from the window trolley keeping herself calm closing her eyes as she climbs the stairs him quickly helping her in before sonicing the window trolley to start it moving.

The trolley had moved a bit down the building now before Foster arrives and what is unknown to them that is she has a sonic device of her own pointing it at the controls destroying them making the trolley start to pullmet making Alice open her eyes screaming along with Donna holding on to said trolley for dear life.

"I don't care how scared I am now but do something useful use that sonic thing you've got! Alice suggests shouting out in fright remembering him using it on the controls when Donna was rambling on to him. And he gets it out straight away after she tells him pointing to the mechanism making it come to a complete stop at a window.

"Hold on! Hold on, we can go in through the window" The Doctor suggests scanning the window to look for a way to open it for them to get back to the building. Which would be near on impossible when Foster deadlocked the building from the outside. "I can't get it open!" he then shouts in frustration off not being able to get in. And on the floor of the trolley there's a spanner that Alice picks up showing it to Donna passing it to her as a sort of hint. "Smash it, then!" she shouts starting to hammer on the glass trying to break it Alice praying it would so she could get off this thing.

While the Doctor and her sister try to get through the window Alice looks up hearing the sound of a sonic device similar to the Doctor's making her look up seeing a light on it that seemed to be getting cut through making Alice panic. "She's cutting the cable!" Alice shouts out making the other two look up seeing it as well before then it's too late the cable is cut. "Alice, Donna!" the Doctor calls out in panic as Alice and Donna tumble out of the trolley screaming.

"Doctor!" Donna shouts scared for her life holding on to a piece of metal. "Help me Doctor, oh my God help me!" Alice then screams out of her wits holding on to the legs of her sister for dear life keeping her eyes closed knowing she was dangling so many feet of the ground. "Hold on both of you!" he shouts back to them making sure for then to not to panic and that he'd get them to safety. "We are!" they both shout back together as the Doctor tries to pull them both up by the cable but fails to because there too heavy together as an equal weight.

But then the Doctor notices Foster is about cut the other cable and points it at where she is aiming it making it shock dropping it from her hand. He catches it in his hand then placing it in his teeth before then climbing the cable sonicing the next window above with Foster's sonic device. "I'm going to fall I think my grip is slipping!" Alice shouts nervously trying to keep grasp of Donna's legs.

"This is all your fault. I should have stayed at home" Donna complains to him as he looks back down at the two sisters. "Yes, Donna we should have" Alice agrees with her. "I won't be a minute" he tells them stepping through the window he just opened up while he thought of a plan to save the girls by going to the next floor below them meaning he had to go into Fosters office to help them through the window.

He eventually gets to Fosters office to where Alice and Donna where hanging in front of the window that they both spotted him at earlier. While Penny the reporter was tied up in the chair complains and asking questions while the Doctor unlocked the window with his sonic before then sliding it up looking down to the younger Noble sister.

"Alice, grab hold of my hands and I'll pull you in" The Doctor tells her what to do then in doing so lets her right hand go of Donna's leg before reaching her hand with her eyes still closed as reaching out her hand before he then grabs hold hoisting her up through the window in to the room landing on her feet opening her eyes.

"Get off!" Donna shouts out kicking her legs about thinking it one of the guards have her but it's The Doctor helping her now that he saved her sister. "Calm down Donna it's the Doctor he's trying to help you!" Alice informs her. "Donna, stop kicking!" he tells her to stop moving about so he could help her through the window in which he eventually.

"Is it always like this with you?" Alice asks him wonderingly while Donna caught her breath thinking if his life was this daring and exhilarating that made that exciting rush go through her again like when she was in the stairwell. "Oh, yes. and off we go!" he replies to her both looking at the sisters with a menacing yet attractive grin on his face they all rush out of the room before then the reporter calls him back so he could undo the binds on her chair telling her to get out of here

-ON-

They continue going until they come to a complete halt of the office cubicles with Foster standing in their way. "Well, then. At last" the alien woman says now that she had stopped them from leaving. "Hello" Donna greets her awkwardly with a small wave and then her sister does the same. "Hi"

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor" he greets in pleased way like he was happy and interested to meet her probably wanting to know her intentions. "And I'm Donna she's Alice" the older Noble introduces herself and her sister. "Partners in crime" She indicates looking at all three of them. "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology" Foster then states about the Doctor making Alice thought that this man wasn't just a man he was an alien man and remembering lightly an attractive one at that. And has come except maybe aliens do exist after all.

"Oh, yes. I've still got your sonic pen" he says pulling out the black and silver object that looked really convincing for a pen. "Nice. I like it. Sleek" he comments on how well crafted it is showing it to Alice and Donna.

"It's kind of sleek" Alice comments before then Doctor looks at her strangely like he was just about to say those very words but brushes it off as a coincidence. "Oh, it's definitely sleek" Donna agrees with Alice and the Doctor on the sonic pen.

"And if you were to sign your real name, it would be...?" The Doctor asks with intrigue wanting to know her true name was. "Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic class" she tells the Doctor her true designation.

"A wet-nurse. Using humans as surrogates" he states. "I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost" she tells them her mission that of which is to breed and foster new children to the aliens of the lost planet.

"What do you mean, lost? How do you lose a planet?" The Doctor asks wanting to know how the planet was lost. "Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents" she says back on reply waving it of that it wasn't the sort of thing that she dealt with. "What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Alice asks a little confused. "Yes, if you like" she replies in agreement with the question.

"So..." Donna starts trying to think of what say. "So those little things, they're made out of fat, yeah?" she then asks wanting to know why they are made from fat and that thought made Alice cringe still at the idea that they were made from such thing. "But that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her" she then remembers what she saw when she was at the woman's house.

"Oh, in a crisis, the adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. It makes them a little bit sick, poor things" The alien woman states that if there was an emergency the person could be turned in to one of those things leaving nothing left of that person behind. "What about poor Stacy?" Alice asks in concern stepping forward hearing about the poor woman who lost her life.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law" The Doctor tells her what she has done is wrong and against the some sort of space law apparently. "Are you threating me?" Matron Cofelia asks being challenged by the Doctor said about the law.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance" he says offering to help her with a way out of if she would accept it the one chance he was giving her. "Cause if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you" he then warns her if she don't take his offer of help then he'd bring down her operation with force.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets" she threats making the guards point there machine guns at them making Alice and don't jump in fright. "No, hold on, hold on, hold on!" putting his hands up in surrender making them halt there actions.

"One more thing, before dying" he says getting his sonic out of his suit jacket. "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" he says hold both sonic objects in each hand. "No" Cofelia replies unsure what he's trying to do Alice and Donna are not sure either.

"Nor me. Let's find out" he says before hold them opposite each other pressing the buttons on them making the most severe high-pitched noise ever heard making a piece of glass break that everyone has to cover their ears except for the Doctor who was still holding the sonic devices Alice had to nudge into him for to stop getting them to leave.

-ON-

They get down to the basement level of the building before then coming to a complete halt to at cupboard that the Doctor goes into starting to throw everything out from a ladder to a mop bucket. "Well, that's one solution hiding in a cupboard. I like it" Donna implies thinking that it's a good idea in the meantime for the guards found Alice thinks so to nodding her head.

"Been hacking into this thing all day 'cause the Matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple-dead locked" he explains to both sliding on some glasses that Alice found rather sexy on him but she shakes her head of the thought as she and Donna try to understand as he slides the wall panel open reveling alien machinery to them as they both come in closing the door two behind them. "But now I've got this, I can get into it" he says holding the sonic pen up to them grinning before working on the machine unknown to them that Matron has opened the panel in her office putting it to work.

"She's wired up the whole building" he points out to the loads of cables before pulling one out with a sharp tug. "We need a bit of privacy" he then snaps it in two holding the wires opposite each other that electrics the guards outside. "Just enough to stop them"

"Why has she wired up a tower block? What's it all for?" The Doctor asks in wonder to why she put alien technology into an office block. before he then yanked out some cable for Donna to hold and starts sonicing the ends of it before then putting them back while Alice leans against the wall looking on.

"You look older" Alice hears Donna imply to the Doctor still doing the same thing with the cables as before when not meaning to listen but she does. Then notices what her sister that he looks tired yet not until now she could somehow felt his eyes looked impossibly old for man who looked his age whatever it was. "Thanks" he replies trying to sound not offended.

"Still on your own?" she then asked him did that mean he was a traveler then Alice thought. "Yeah" he replies back nearly lying at first before then telling her the truth. "Well, no. I had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life" he goes on being honest about the woman he traveled with that he felt bad that he hurt her.

"But she's fine, she's good. She's gone" he continues on a sort of happy note meaning she'd moved on with her life made a better one for herself. "What about Rose?" Alice then hers Donna ask about said girl. "Still lost" he replies mournfully like she died or part of her did to him it sounded like to Alice.

"I thought you wanted to travel the world" he implies remembering the last thing he said to her that she wanted to go travelling. "Easier said then done" she sighs. "It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much" Donna tells him about the day she met him that after promised to change her ways.

"Then I woke up the next morning...Same old life" now Donna sighs sadly about the day after the going back to normality. Alice now knew that's when Donna went down hill after that. "It's like you were never there"

"And I tried...I did try" she tells him that she tried to move on without him like this man was something special but Alice didn't know if she could see it. "Yes, Donna more like me and mum made you try at least that Egypt trip did you good" Alice buts in pointing out that it was her and her mother that convinced it would do her good.

"Yeah went to there. I was going to go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and 'Don't drink the water' and two weeks later you're back at home" she tell him about her trip. "It's nothing like being with you" she confesses to him.

"I must of been mad turning down that offer" she then tells him about some offer he made to her making Alice look up with attention as she'd been looking at her nails. "What offer?" he then asks Donna wanting a reminder about it.

"To come with you" she reminds him. "Come with me?" the Doctor asks turning to her sort of sounding confused and happy. "Oh, yes please!" she replies but Alice sees that he was now implying the question but Donna must have heard it another way. "Right" he goes a little unsure himself at the moment while Alice looks at Donna like she's gone loopy again.

_"Inducer activated" _the computer then announces making them all look to the alien machine. "What's it doing now?" Donna then asks.

"She's starting the programme" the Doctor tells Donna in a panicked reply. "I've got a bad feeling about all this" Alice says with worry. Meanwhile it was starting to take effect on the people unknown to Donna and Alice their mother was witnessing it at this very moment.

"So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency parthenogenesis" The Doctor continues to go on trying to stop the program. "And that's when they convert..." Donna starts to say. "Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die" he implies madly making Alice get worried about what this alien woman was doing is wrong on so many levels and she could tell how desperate the Doctor was to save these people from certain death.

"I've got to cancel the signal" he says getting the pendant that was issued by the company out of his jacket. "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat" unscrewing it and taking out a small metal like coil out attaching it to one of the wires he'd been modifying.

_"Inducer increasing" _the machine announces meaning that whatever the Doctor tried to do the Matron seemed to have bunked it up another notch. "No, no, no! She's doubled it! I need..." he starts to get frantic unsure what he needs to do to stop it. "I haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it" he goes still not sure what to do and if not soon it would be too late. "They're all going to die!"

"Is there anything I can do?" Alice asks seeing if she could offer any help to the panicking Doctor. "Sorry, Alice, this is way beyond you" he assures her that there is nothing the young woman can do to help him as moves the dials on the machine. "I've got to double the base pulse. I can't..." he goes on putting his hands up in frustration. "Doctor, tell me, what do you need?" Donna then asks now offering her help seeing as her sister already tried.

"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them" he tells both Donna who then pats her pockets for the pendant. "Oh, God I must of left it in my bag" she whispers to Alice in frustration.

"Hang, on" She feels round the back of her neck for the clasp of the pendant that was right above the one for her small antique watch that she always loved to wear. Unclasping the pendant she holds it out in front of Donna dangling both smiling. "When did you get that?" she quickly asks in a whisper. "When I started work everyone is issued one when they start" she tells her sister.

Alice taps him on the shoulder getting his attention. "This what you're looking for?" she asks as he sees the pendant hanging from her hand both her and Donna with a smug look on their faces then making the Doctor grin at them both and gasp in delight. He grabs hold of it quickly unscrewing it and attached it to a wire shutting the machine down entirely.

-ON-

Then they feel a tremor underneath their feet and the sound of a loud electrical humming that seemed to be coming from outside. "What the hell was that?" Donna then asks about the noise outside. Not knowing that it's a spaceship that's entered the atmosphere and that their granddad is none the wiser what's going on.

"It's the nursery" the Doctor informs her what it is. "Wait a minute. When you say 'nursery', you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill" Donna then implies wondering what it is Alice also wanting to know the same thing. "Nursery ship" he tells her.

Suddenly the machine that was not long shut off by the Doctor comes back on again to the Doctor surprise from the sound he just made. _"Incoming signal" _the machine announces meaning it was receiving a message that starts coming through in a language neither of the sister's understand but the Doctor does.

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Alice asks if they should go before they would get away. "Hold on, hold on" he tells her to politely so he can listen to the language coming from the machine. "Instructions from the Adiposian First Family" he tells them both.

"She's wired the tower block to convert it into a levitation post...Ooh!" he deduces what she's done to the tower block before he could finish he notices something what the Adiposians are saying. "Oh! We're not the ones in trouble now" he gets from what their saying is not sounding good at all. "She is!" and it sounded like it was bad for the Matron so they all charge out of the cupboard hoping to save her in time.

Getting to the roof of the building they hurry over to the end of it seeing many levitation beams before them with all the little fat made child made aliens floating up into the spaceship which Alice couldn't belive and was distracting her from the fact of being on a tall building. "Wow" she says in a whisper instead of being shocked but amazed at the sight.

"What are you going to do then? Blow'em up?" Donna then asks if he was going to do with them if he would hurt them or not. "They're just children. They can't help where they came from" he says putting his glasses away while replying to Donna making Alice sense he didn't seem the kind of alien that would harm children it should what a caring being he really was.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time" She then says to him like he was a different the last time she met him that he'd changed his tune. "That Martha must of have done you good" she then mentions the girl he'd been with that whatever happened she must have made him feel better. "Yeah, she did. Yeah. Yeah" he tells nodding his head. "She did. She fancied me" he then tells her before then Alice and Donna look at each other decide to play a little word game to poke fun at the woman for having a crush on the Doctor.

"Mad Martha, that one" Donna starts off. "Blind Martha" Alice then says. "Charity Martha" Donna finishes before then look back over to the fat floating up the beams and one of them waves making Donna, Alice and the Doctor wave back in amusement. "I'm waving at fat" Donna the implies but Alice thinks there cute if though for the fact what they were made from didn't nauseate her any more.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works" he says matter a factly as they still keep looking before the Matron comes into their vision. "There she is!" the Doctor calls as they rush over to her. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me" he calls out for her listen what he had to say about the instructions from the Adiposians.

"No, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I ever see you again, it'll be to too soon" she insist not want to hear what he had to say. "Why does no one ever listen?" he asks the sisters but they shrug their shoulders.

"I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof" he instructs her to do so. "Can you shift the levitation beam?" he then asks of her seeing if she'll do it. "What, so that you can arrest me?" she then asks back thinking he's not being serious.

"Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime breeding on Earth, so what's the one thing they want to get rid of?" he asks rhetorically. "Their accomplice" he implies to her. "I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children" she says back thinking more highly of herself.

"Exactly. Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny any more" he says back to putting it straight for her before then the beam cuts out looking at them in shock before then falling to her death screaming hitting the pavement. As both the women with huddle into the Doctor's side so they didn't bear to watch it. Looking up they now see that the space ship is ready full with the children before then going off shooting off into space Alice looking on in wonder.

-ON-

Now wondering outside from the office block the Doctor walks along looking at sonic pen in his hand before then noting a bin and tossing it in and Alice and Donna come up beside him. "Oi! You three!" the reporter Penny shouts out getting their attention while now apparently tied to a chair again. "You're just mad! Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for..." she goes on tell all them crazily before trying to think what she could report them with. "Madness!" she then says back at them making Alice snicker at the woman as she struggled down the stairs still tied to the chair.

"Some people just can't take it" Donna sighs looking on at the young woman. "No" the Doctor agrees Alice nods her head. "And some people can" she then says a little more upbeat. "So then, Tardis. Come on!" she says excitedly grabbing his arm pulling along in a run while Alice stood there for a bit like Donna was talking crazy again then asks calling out. "What are you on about!?" but doesn't get a reply. "Donna, Donna!" she calls out chasing after the Doctor and her sister.

She comes to a complete halt in the alley were the car was parked not taking notice what her sister was saying but for the fact there was an old fashioned 1930's police box standing in the alley way not taking interest in anything else Alice admiring its historical beauty. "And I've been ready for this. I packed ages ago just in case" she now hears Donna zoning back in to what her sister was now saying about packing for trip that it all her stuff had been in her mother's car all this time. "So that's why you haven't been letting mum use the car" Alice says looking at all the bags in the boot.

"Cause I thought, 'Hot weather. Cold weather. No weather. He goes anywhere. I've got to be prepared'" she says to him handing the some bags to him while yet again Alice looked at her sister like she was talking crazy once again where was her sister really planning on going then with him?

"You've got a...A hatbox" The Doctor points out to item Donna had placed on top of the other bags. "Planet of the hats, I'm ready!" she shouts out in excitement and Alice knew how much Donna loved her hats.

About five minutes later Donna is now rambling on about injections while Alice looked on amazement through the open door of the police box seeing a room inside thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. "You're not saying much" Donna says noticing the Doctor hadn't said a word he looked emotionless.

"No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis" he tells her in a way that wouldn't upset her. "You don't want me" she says back thinking he didn't want her there. "I'm not saying that" he implies it's not what he's putting across to her.

"But you asked me" she points out sadly. "Would you rather be on your own?" she then asks making sure that he was ok with her going with him. "No. Actually, no" he tells her honestly tossing the bags on the floor. "But..." he starts. "The last time, with Martha, like I said, it..." he tries to put it in a gentle way about the last person that traveled with him. "It got complicated. And that was all my fault. I..." then goes on to tell her. "I just want a mate" but doesn't hear it properly making her take it the wrong way.

"You just want to mate!" she shouts back offended. "I just want 'a' mate" he says it out more clearly to her. "You're not mating with me, sunshine!" While Alice then shakes her head at sister snickering silently at her sister's misinterpretation of what he was implying that he just wants to be friends.

"'A' mate. I want 'a' mate" he gets out in annoyance to get it through to her. "Are you that think he just trying to say he wants a friend not a lover" Alice says slapping Donna's arm to get sense into her before stepping away. "Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing" she says stepping out of the ship before pointing out how skinny he was.

"There we are then. Okay" he agrees with her about it. "I can come? " she then asks seeing if this time if she was really coming. "Yeah. Of course you can, yeah" he replies straight forward nodding his head lightly now they got the situation of the 'mate' thing over. "I'd love it" he then says with a smile Donna whoops in happiness before rushing to give him a hug. "That's just..."

"Car keys Donna mum's going to need those" Alice interrupts pointing out that Donna needs to leave the keys. "Car keys" repeats what Alice says to her holding them in front of the Doctor. "What?" the Doctor asks sounding confused to what they were talking about.

"I've still got my mum's car keys. Won't be a minute" she tell him before marching past the Doctor and her sister leaving them both in silence before he then picks up the bags.

"So, you had a strange night?" he then asks her. "You could say that yeah weirdest night of my life if really" she sighs happily crossing her arms across her chest as he puts the bags inside the door of the ship. "Got any plans?" he then asks her what she's going to do now that she didn't have a job. "I don't know I was only going to stay in the job I had until I went back to University next year now I don't know what to do" she replies in sad honesty with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Come I'll show you inside I saw you peaking earlier" he says stepping aside letting her through first before he closes the door behind him walking past her as she looked around the room from its coral beams to the console in the middle of the room. "I looked at it from the outside but this place its massive but amazing" she speak sounding speechless.

"Welcome to the Tardis it stands for Time and Realtive Demnsion in Space" he tells her. "It really travels in time aswell as space?" she then asks amazed at the space ship. "Anywhere anytime" he replies truthfully leaning against the console smiling at the thought of another persons discovery of the Tardis but this one took it well. "So staying?" he asks "Definitely" Alice replies to him with a smile.

Not long after Donna came back unknown to the Doctor that she'd just seen Rose a long-lost friend of the Doctor's and know discovered that her sister was coming with her she was happy about of sorts that the Noble sisters where going traveling to the stars. But for Alice there would be a life changing surprise in store for her that she did not expect to discover.

* * *

**Hope you liked this first chapter of my story let me know what you think and I might continue.**

**Purple Sky xx**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fires of Pompeii Part 1

******Chapter 2 **

******The Fires of Pompeii**

******Part 1**

******Disclaimer: **Alice Noble belongs to me and the rest BBC. And I do apologize for the late update. xx

It was after that the Doctor had gained his new companions and friends in the form of Donna Noble and her younger sister Alice after their little adventure together at Adipose Industries. He thought he would give them their first trip one into history.

"Ancient Rome!" he introduces to them holding the cloth back for both of them to see history living right before their eyes and Alice found it wonderfully fascinating. As they follow him out on to the Roman street. "Well not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, now, this is brand-new Rome" he points out to the people indicating to them it must be the early days of the empire as they now walk on.

"Oh, my God! It's so..." she thinks happily before looking to Alice for a word to describe where they were. "Roman" she gives to her older sister. "Yes, it's so Roman!" Donna then turns in a daze the Doctor and Alice looking on at her as she did so.

"I think this is amazing!" Alice says in voicing her opinion happily about it and without thinking hugs the Doctor in thanks making him laugh awkwardly about it. "Sorry" she apologizes. "Don't worry about it" he tells her with a small smile not to fret on what she just did. While Donna then looked on at her sister who was now blushing in embarrassment afterwards.

"We're in, Rome the Noble's are in Rome!" she says happily to Alice both giving each other a silly smile. "This is weird! I mean, everyone here's dead" Donna then points out the obviousness that these people weren't alive any more.

"Well, don't tell them that" he warms for her not to mention it out so loud to the people nearby. "Hang on a minute. That sign over there is in English" the younger Noble points out to the oddity of the sign on the wheel barrow making Donna notice as well.

"Are you having us on?" Are we in Epcot?" Donna asks whining that he's probably them to a theme park instead of real Rome. "No, no, no, that's the Tardis translation circuits. Just makes it look like English" he explains to them both that it's the ship making them think it looks like what it is. "Speech as well. We're talking Latin right now" he points out also.

"Seriously?" Alice asks somewhat impressed. "I just said 'seriously' in Latin!" she tells the both of them in excitement by the fact they were speaking the language. "Well, yeah" he points out to her nodding his head making both the women giggle.

"What if I said something in actual Latin?" Donna wonders to the Doctor about trying something herself. "Like _veni, vidi, vici_. My dad said that when he came back from football" she then recalls something her father used to say. "If I said, _'Veni, vidi, vici,'_ to that lot, what would it sound like?" she asks wondering if she should give it go.

"I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?" The Doctor then queries back about her questions to she's putting to the Doctor while Alice looks on. "I'm going to try it!" she tells them both going over to the man.

"Is your sister always you know this chatty?" The Doctor asks Alice out of general interest about her sister trying to get a word that describes her. "Yeah she's always been like that since I can remember never lets anyone have a word in edgeways she can talk until the cows come home" she replies to him in honesty about her talkative sister nodding his head listing to what she just told him.

"Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy" The tradesman says back to Donna in a loud slow tone making the Doctor and her sister notices that her trying to say the Latin words while still speaking it already was a bit of a fail.

"How's he mean, Celtic?" she asks confused coming back over to the Doctor and Alice. "Welsh. You sound Welsh" he implies to her looking over to her sister who shrugged her shoulders unsure what to say. "Well, there we are. Learnt something" he tells her that she's learned not to say something in the same language our you'll just sound odd.

"There is one thing don't our modern clothes look a bit odd" Alice implies to what there all wearing as they walk down the street. "Nah! Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger" he tells her in a way not to worry about it but made it sound like to Alice like he knew the city pretty well.

"Have you been here before, then ?" Donna then asks out of curiosity. "Mmm, ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me" he tells her in a somewhat honest reply about something he never did or maybe not. "Well, a little bit. But I never got the chance to look around properly" he goes on about that he never got a good look at the ancient city before.

"Colosseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus..." he lists out the places he wishes to see while he's here but then wonders why we haven't seen them yet and Alice thought that too if they were in Rome these places would have come to their attention. "You'd expect them to be looming by now" he says as they walk thorough the arches to another street before them.

"Where is everything?" he asks looking for the things he knew were here. "Try this way" he tells the two women to follow him to look for the monuments going through another arched walkway. "If I'm not mistaken if you don't mind me asking. If you say we're in Rome were are the seven hills how come their's only the one?" Alice asks the Doctor out of judgement noticing the strange thing about there not being the said amount of hills in their view.

Then after she spoke the ground begins to shake as the mountain begins to smoke. "Wait a minute. One mountain, with smoke, which makes this..." Donna starts to recall about where they are making Alice finish it for her knowing now exactly where in history they had been brung to. "Pompeii" Alice says a little scared while her little watch warmed her skin while then holding on to her older sister knowing what would happen here that these people in this place would be killed. And the Doctor looks at her oddly like the time before in the office in Adipose Industries.

"We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!" The Doctor says in panic realising where they were and he knew he had to get Alice and Donna away from this place for their own safety.

-**ON**-

Alice, Donna and the Doctor rush back in a hurry through the streets to get to the Tardis where they left it. But there would be a surprise for them when they got there that it was gone. "You're kidding" the young Noble sighs in disbelief looking on at the spot where the time machine was last. "You're not telling me the Tardis has gone" Donna inputs in the same way. "Okay" he just says not sure what to do or tell the sister's.

"Where is it, then?" Alice then asks where he could have possibly put the machine. "You told me not to tell you" he implies in return with his answer. "Oi! Don't get clever in Latin" she says back annoyed giving him a glare before he goes out back on to the street seeing if he could find somebody to help him know where the ship was before he spots the man who Donna spoke to earlier.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" he calls out to the man getting his attention while the two sisters follow behind. "There was a box, a big, blue box" he starts describing it to him. "A big, blue, wooden box just over there" he then goes on pointing out to where the ship was before.

"Where has it gone?" he asks the man in a hurried way wanting to know where he could find it and to say Alice had a bad feeling that the man has probably done something with it and she was right when he said. "Sold it, didn't I?"

"But it wasn't yours to sell!" The Time Lord moans in complaint. "It was on my patch, wasn't it? I got 15 ses 30 for it. Lovely jubbly!" the man then tells him about it being on his property before telling him how much he got for it rubbing his hands together in glee.

"Who'd you sell it to?" he then asks eagerly wanting to now where it gotten taken to and who by. "Old Caecilius" he tells The Doctor who he sold it to. "Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it up with him? He's on Foss street. Big fellow, can't miss him" the man suggests to go and see the man who brought the box.

"Thanks!" The Doctor calls out in praise to the man before they all leave before he stops and goes back to ask the man in wonder about to why he got the box. "What did he buy a big, blue, wooden box for?"

After being dragged along by her sister to the amphitheatre saying this would be a good place to bring the people of Pompeii to warn them but Alice kept telling her she was mad that this was a part of history that needed to run its course but of course it went in one ear and out the other with her. And now they were waiting for the Doctor while he found out where Foss Street was.

"He's not going like this once you mention your crazy idea to him" Alice shakes her head implying moodily to her older sister crossing her arms as they get back to where the Doctor told them to meet him. "Let's just see what he says alright" Donna tells her sister hoping he would like the idea she had in mind. "I'm just saying the he's not going to like this" Alice implies knowingly in a sing-song voice he won't like Donna's idea.

"I've got it Foss Street, this way!" he calls to them going down the steps in a hurry to both women grabbing hold of Donna. "No!" she calls out to stop him dragging her away in the direction he wants to take them.

"Oh, here comes the crazy talk" Alice mutters in annoyance under her breath rolling her eyes at her big sister who then starts to speak her plan to the Doctor. "I found this big amphitheatre thing. We can start there, we could gather everyone together" And she was right she could see it all over the Doctor's face that her sister was being absolutely mental at what she was starting to suggest. "They maybe have a great, big bell or something we could ring"

"Have they invented bells yet?" she asks look at her sister and the Doctor who still think she is mad. "What do you want a bell for?" he asks his voice high-pitched a little shocked and confused at what Donna was getting at.

"What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?" She asks wanting to know the exact time and date the mountain will explode and Alice knew when it did as she always seemed to know everything in history was a mystery to her as Donna sometimes used to call her a walking excyclopedia.

"It's 79 AD, 23rd of August" Alice replies before the Doctor could as he gave her that look again once more this time she sees it like she knew he was going to say the same thing but they both brush it off as a coincidence while the watch warmed against her skin once more. "Alice, is right which makes volcano day tomorrow" he tells the older Noble that the younger Noble was spot on about it being tomorrow.

"Plenty of time. We'll get everyone out easy!" Donna enthused about it in happiness that she could save these people. "Yeah, except we're not going to" he tells her simply pulling her for her to come with him but she stops him. "But that's what you do. You're the Doctor, you save people" she points out that he should do his duty to help these people.

"Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it" he tries to then get it across to her that they can do because it was a historic event that couldn't be changed and Alice agreed with him and he was glad someone was on his side for once about something. "I think the man's right Donna, its history you can't change it because you feel like it"

"Says who?" she asks not only Alice but the Doctor as they try to leave now but stopped once more again. "Says me" he replies back bluntly that he knows what's right and do what she's told by him.

"What, and you're in charge?" Donna then asks thinking that he's the boss of her and controlling what she does. "Tardis, Time Lord, yeah" he start's to argue back in reply. "Donna, human, no. I don't need your permission, I'll tell them myself" she argues back like a child while Alice shakes her head at her sister's childishness for a woman her age.

"If you stand in the marketplace announcing the end of the world, they'll think you're a mad old soothsayer" he then argues back angrily trying to make his point valid to her. "Now, come on! Tardis. We are getting out of here!" The Doctor then instructs her to do as he says before he leaves along with Alice behind him.

"Well, I might just have something to say about that, spaceman!" Donna shouts back disagreeing with him as he now jogs up the steps. "Oh, I bet you will!" The Doctor shouts back in reply before disappearing around the corner. "Belive me she always does have the last word" Alice tells him as a matter of a fact.

-ON-

They soon arrive at the home of Caecilius during another earthquake and just in time for the Doctor to stop the stone bust going onto the floor. "There we go" he informs the man with a smile. "Thank you, kind sir" the man appreciates him for saving the bust.

"I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor" the man then tells us that he is closed for the time being because he is waiting for somebody to come and see them. "Well, that's me, I'm a visitor" the Doctor points out to himself he came for a visit. "Hello!" he shakes the mans hand rather enthusiastically before going to have a wonder into the home a bit more.

"Who are you?" the man asks wanting to know why this odd man was in his home. "I am Spartacus" he thinks up on the spot. "Really that's the best you could come up with" Alice mutters in disappointment while then receiving a nudge from the Doctor as he obviously heard her and needed her to play along.

"I'm Spartacus" Alice politely introduces herself with a put on smile. "And so am I" Donna inputs aswell. " Mr and Mrs Spartacus and daughter?" the man asks implying the trio are a family making the younger of the three raise her eyebrows in shock.

"Oh, no, no, no. We're not married and she certainly isn't our daughter" The Doctor implies awkwardly that they are not a family. "Them two together not a chance" Alice scoffs gesturing to them both.

"Oh, so a brother and his sisters? Yes, of course!" he apologizes now guessing them as siblings seemed much more better to them. "You all look very much alike" he then points out the likeness they have about them but none of them could see it. "Really?" they say looking at each other than back to the man.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trading" he informs them once again that he's not open for any business today. "And that trade would be...?" The Doctor then starts to ask about what his trade is. "Marble" he replies before then continuing to introduce himself. "Lobus Caecilius, mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man"

"That's good 'cause I'm the marble inspector" he says now getting out a wallet flashing it to the man before putting it back in his long coat before Alice could see if Caecilius saw what the Doctor showed him.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection!" the woman behind them complains meaning she was the mans wife. "I'm sorry, sir, I do apologise for my son" she then grabs the alcohol out of the young mans hands tipping it into the pond making him complain.

"This is my good wife Metella" he introduces them to her. "I must confess, we're not prepared for..." Caecilius apologizes hoping supposed inspector didn't find anything and the only thing he was looking for was the Tardis. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure you've got nothing to hide" he makes sure the man doesn't worry before he spots the all to familiar blue box in the corner of the room going over to it. "Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me"

"I only brought it today!" Caecilius rushes over telling him he on just got it and the other three already knew that. "Ah, well. _Caveat emptor_" the Doctor tells him saying the last part in Latin. "Oh, you're Celtic" Caecilius notices. "There's lovely" Caecilius implies that it looks nice where it is.

While now Alice could see a rebellious twinkle in her big sisters eyes know she was about to say something that would peeve the Doctor off to no end. "I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." he then informs Caecilius he would have to take it from him for a while but never would know he would never get it back.

"Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna then suggests to the Doctor making Alice roll her eyes at her sister. "Don't know what you mean, Spartacus" he pretends to not know what she's on about in the slightest. "Well this lovely family, mother and father and son, don't you think they should get out of town?" she then continues to imply to him about it but he obviously won't budge on it.

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius asks the wanting to know what Donna was implying to why they should leave. "Yes Donna why should they?" Alice asks her sister with a knowing glare hoping she would stop it but she doesn't.

"The volcano for starters" she mentions to them as soon as says Alice's mouth drops open at the idiocy of her sister. "I can't believe she just said that" she whispers to the Doctor so only he could hear shaking her head. "I can't either" he agrees back with her in whisper.

"What?" the marble tradesman asks in confusion to what she's saying while Alice pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration shaking her head. "The volcano" she trys to get them to see. "The what-ano?" Lobus asks still not sure what she's getting at.

"The big volcano on your doorstep" Donna mentions once more before the younger Noble and the Doctor look at each other with a knowing look thinking the same thing before grabbing her by the arms before she did any more damage.

"Forgive us, Caecilius our sister is not well" Alice inputs with a fake sadness Donna glaring at her in the process."Oh, for shame! We haven't even greeted the household gods yet" as they now both steer her over to the shrine.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet" The Doctor informs her that they have no idea what it is outside their door as he dips his fingers in the water before flicking it on the gods. "Oh, great. They can learn a new word. As they die" she says back to him with sarcastic joy.

"Donna, stop it" he tells her in a way to give this a rest. "Please just stop it Donna" Alice tells off her big sister. "I don't know what sort of kids you been flying around with in outer space, but your not telling me to shut up either of you" she says back in defiance to them both.

"That boy, how old is he, 16?" Donna gestures to the boy behind them. "And tomorrow he burns to death" she implies sadly that he won't be alive tomorrow. "And that's my fault?" he asks thinking that the blame is being put on him of what happens. "Right now, yes" she gives him a blunt reply moodily.

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, chief augur of the city government" one of the servants calls on an arrival of a guest in the house making the three-time travelers turn round to look and see the arrival of the man. And looking at him suddenly made Alice's head hurt she didn't know why but the man seemed so emotionless to her like a statue.

"Lucius! My pleasure, as always" Caecilius welcomes him going over to him. "Quintus, stand up" his wife tells their son to get up seeing as they were in company of someone of importance. "A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house" Caecilius thanks Lucius for gracing his presence in his home.

"The birds are flying north and the wind is in the west" Lucius speaks but it seemed a riddle to most in the room. "Right, absolutely. That's good, is it?" the other man somewhat agrees before asking if it was something good. "Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow"

"There now, Matella, have you ever heard of such wisdom?" Caecilius asks his wife what she thinks of the wise mans words. "I think it's a load of gibberish and nonsense if you ask me" Alice implies silently to Donna and the Doctor who but only her sister nods her head agreeing her.

"Never. It's an honour" she agrees greeting him. "Pardon me, sir, I have guests. This is Spartacus and his two sisters" he apologizes greeting the three that where still by the shrine. "A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind" the wise man points out with a riddle.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark" The Doctor says back in riddle. "Dark!" the man implies approaching him. "But what is the dark other than an omen of the sun?" he asks in riddle still the two sister not making sense of it what so ever. "I concede that every sun must set" the man laughs at the Doctor before he goes on. "And yet the son of the father must also rise" he then gestures to Quintus.

"Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning" The augar tells him rather impressed with him. "Oh, yes, but don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo" he tells the man to let him get back to what he came here for. "We'll be off in a minute" he then mentions that they would have to take their leave in a bit while Caecilius whispered something about the three of them being Celtic to Lucius.

"I'm not going" Donna pleas silently as the Doctor guides her away over to the Tardis. "You've got to" he tells her in a way she needs to move on. "Well, I'm not" she continues to complain. "You are and were going now come on you big baby" Alice tells her sister getting her to move over to the ship with the Doctor's help.

"The moment of revelation" Caeclilius unveils the piece of marble. "And here it is..." then before even getting any closer to the ship the Doctor looks over his shoulder seeing the odd-looking design that somewhat familiar. "Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecilius asks hoping his down a good job like he was asked. "As the rain pleases the soil" the meaning of Lucius's riddle means he's very happy with the work before him.

"Oh now that's... different. Who designed that then?" The Doctor comes over to have closer look now curiosity getting the better of him to find out more about it as the two women followed behind him "My lord Lucius was very specific" Caecilius tells him in reply it was Lucius that asked for the design on the marble.

"Where'd you get the pattern?" The Doctor asks wonderingly how Lucius came with such a design. "On the rain mist and wind" he simply replies in riddle per usual to Alice's annoyance. "Well that looks like a circuit" Donna points out clearly seeing what it was.

"Made of stone" the younger Noble points out as then the Doctor gave her that look again from earlier like she knew he was going to say it now he was finding it very odd indeed. "Do you mean you dreamt it up?" the older Noble asks if this pattern came to him in a dream.

"That's my job...as City Augur" he tells her in reply that it's job in the city. "What's that then, like the mayor?" she asks out of general curiosity not quite sure what it is. "Oh, ah, you must excuse my friend. She's from...Barcelona" he makes up an excuse to explain about her not knowing what it is before pulling the woman aside.

"This is the age of superstition...of official superstition. The augur is paid by the city to tell the future. 'The wind will blow from the west.' That's the equivalent of the 10 o'clock news" he explains it to both of the women.

The a young teenage girl enters the room and somehow the girl doesn't look right to Alice she is pale and weak, barely able to keep herself on her feet. "They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They are mocking us" the girl implies the three other visitors are making fun of her. "No, no. I meant no offence" the Doctor apologizes if he were rude whatever was said.

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours" Metealla Caecilius wife apologizes for her daughter as she goes to her. "By the gods, Mother! What have you been doing to her" her son then asks in outrage at the state of his sister.

"Not now, Quintus" Caecilius tells his son not to interrupt at this time. "But she's sick. Just look at her" he points out in concern but nobody seems to care so he gives up. "I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with a gift" he assumes of it being the girl before him.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sybiline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions" Metella confirms proudly of her daughters gift. "The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception" Lucius implies that men can predict better visions.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate" Donna mocks in offence to Lucius before the ground rumbles once again. "The mountain god marks your words. I would be careful if I were you" Lucius tells Donna to be careful with what she says.

"Consuming the vapours, you say?" The Doctor asks the girl wonderingly. "They give me strength" she replies weak with honesty. "It doesn't look like it to me" he points out while Alice and Donna still noticing how ill these vapours made her look.

"Is that your opinion as a doctor?" she asks knowingly somehow trying to figure him out. "I beg your pardon?" he asks her to make sure that it wasn't something he misread while Alice and Donna look on a little shocked.

"Doctor, that's your name" implies to him if she's right our not. "How did you know that?" The Doctor asks how she figured it out. "And you both call yourselves 'noble'" She doesn't reply to his question but goes on to figure out the to women in the room.

"Now then, Evelina, don't be rude" Metella tells her daughter to calm herself. "No, no, not at all" The Doctor brushes of saying it's not really bothering him. "You all come from so far away" the girl Evelina implies to the three-time travellers.

"A female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries" Lucius implies the women in this profession tend to make it up as they go. "Oh, not this time, Lucius I reckon you've been out-soothsayed" The Doctor disagrees with him meaning the girl is much batter than he is.

"Is that so?" he asks "Man from Gallifrey" he deduces getting the Doctor's home planet spot on the last word made Alice's watch heat unpleasantly against her skin and made her head start to hurt. She knew he was an alien but never asked where he was from yet the name of the planet seemed so familiar to her.

"What?" he the Doctor asks surprised to what he just had heard. "The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" he asks the Doctor if he's right about his home. Alice's head starts to even hurt more than before making her gasp at the pain shut close her eyes seeing flashes of most terrible things she can't recall if are real or not. "Alice?" Donna asks now seeing the pain on her sisters face going over to her. "Are you all right you look pale?" she asks with worry rubbing her back but Alice doesn't seem to hear or notice anything as her watch started getting hotter by the second..

"Doctor, what are they doing?" The older Noble asks still rubbing Alice's back in worry for her sister while also wondering what the man and girl are up to. "And you, daughters of-London" he then says guessing where Donna was from leaving her shocked.

"How does he know that?" she asks trying to get the Doctor's attention who was still in shock and still hadn't at the moment notice Alice now leaning on her for support not being able to stand much now she's dizzy Donna keeping a firm grip on her. "This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth" Lucius confirms to her it's a gift from the city itself producing these truth tellers. "That's impossible" she says back in disbelief trying not to belive a word he says.

"Doctor, she is returning" Lucius then informs the Doctor about somebody is returning to him. "Who is? Who's 'she'?" he asks confused unsure to what he's trying to be told. "And you daughter of London, there is something on your back" the augar points out but it doesn't make any sense to her. "What does that mean?" she asks the Doctor wanting to understand what it was supposed to mean.

"Even the word 'Doctor' is false. Your real name is hidden" Evelina implies to him that Doctor is not his true name of him. "It burns in the stars, in the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a lord, sir. A lord of time" she goes on to say before then passing out in front of the Doctor while Alice collapses against Donna from the sheer amount pain from the images playing on re-runs in her head.

* * *

**End of Part 1 hope you enjoyed it xx**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fires of Pompeii Part 2

**Chapter 3**

**The Fires Of Pompeii **

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **Alice belongs to me the rest BBC

The last thing Alice remembered was the pain in her head before she passed out the things she'd see didn't make any sense to her like seeing an unfamiliar city in flames on an orange planet lasers shooting, people screaming. It was like she was being told something but what? Then she remembers the antique pocket watch that was given to her on her eighteenth by her parents. It had gotten incredibly hot against her skin that it would leave a burn there but it hadn't which was strange and recalls it had never done anything like this before it was a simple old pocket watch supposed to do things like this. Maybe she could ask the Doctor about all these strange and worrying things that had happened to her.

"Look who's awake, I was beginning to worry about you" The Doctor tells the young woman how worried he'd been after she'd fainted now that she'd woke up and sat on the edge of the lounge by the hypocaust as the Doctor helped Alice off so she could get steady on her feet

"What happened the last thing I reme-" Alice starts to recall before gasping getting a flash of the orange city in flames before her eyes. "Alice, Alice what's wrong?" The Doctor calls to her trying to shake the young woman from the trance she was in getting her to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine" Alice implies she's fine not wanting to worry him about what she saw but knew it would be best if she talked to him after they were done here in Pompeii now was not the time to distract him from her troubles.

-ON-

"Different sort of hypocaust" The Doctor implies to Caecilius half an hour later after taking the grating off while Alice then stood by the Doctor as he looked into it. "Oh, yes, we're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood burning furnaces, but we've got hot springs heated from Vesuvius itself" the man explains about the difference of the furnaces that they use in Rome.

"Who thought of that?" the time traveller asks wonderingly wanting to find out who came up with the idea. "The soothsayers. After the great earthquake 17 years ago" Caecilius tells how it they came to exist. "An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt" he goes on to tell the Doctor.

"Didn't you think of moving away? Oh, no then again, San Francisco" The Doctor then asks if they ever thought of moving away after the earthquake before then leaving it and saying something random to change the subject that made Alice look at him rather oddly. "That's a restaurant in Naples, isn't it?" Caecilius ask wondering if that was the name of a place he might know.

"What's that noise?" Alice asks nodding her head at the open hypocaust the Doctor was looking down while he pulled a face in annoyance that she said something before him yet again it was now beyond superstitious like she was reading his mind. "Don't know, happens all the time. They say the gods of the underworld are stirring" he tells the young woman who it is be told that he can hear.

"But after the earthquake, let me guess, is that when the soothsayers started making sense?" The Doctor asks wanting to know if the soothsayers started making more sense after it had happened. "Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, they had always been, shall we say, imprecise" Caecilius replies simply that they had never always been right about things they predicted before the earthquake. "But then, the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspices, all of them, they saw the truth again and again. It's quite amazing" then goes on to tell that after they had started telling the right things they saw.

"They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision" he then says they are even correct about the weather and Alice thought nobody could be that good at guessing the weather of all things. "Have they said anything about tomorrow?" The Doctor asks if the soothsayers knew anything of the eruption of Vesuvius the next day.

"No" Caecilius simply that they haven't said a word about it. "Why, should they? Why do you ask?" he then goes to ask if he should know such a thing while Alice and the Doctor look at each other briefly knowing what would happen this time tomorrow. "No, no, no reason, just asking" he pretends to tell the man not to worry about what he just said.

"But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapours?" The Doctor asks seeing if all the soothsayers breathe in the fumes. "That's how they see" Caecilius tells him in reply that's how they see there visions.

While now then the Doctor puts on his 'sexy specs' as Alice likes to call them reaches his arm into the hypocaust while speaking some Latin. "Ipso facto..." which she knew translated as _by the fact itself_. "They're all consuming this" he now says bringing his hand out sprinkling the little bits of rock between his fingers. "Dust?" Caecilius wonders. "Tiny particles of rock" The Doctor replies dipping his finger in it placing it on his tongue making Alice cringe when he done it. "They're breathing in Vesuvius"

-ON-

Awhile later the Doctor had persuaded the boy Quintus to show him where Lucius Petrus lived so he could have a snoop around while Donna and Alice had been offered by the mother of the family to dress in Roman clothes.

"You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that" Donna tells the girl Evelina not to laugh at her while she tried to put the toga on but her sister wasn't really helping the situation who was laughing along with the girl while wearing something in a similar fashion to her but in a turquoise green.

"What do you think?" she then asks both of their opinion on her outfit while being all while then suggesting she could pass for a god. "The goddess Venus"

"That's sacrilege!" The girl complains giving a chuckle. "Nice to see you laugh, though" Donna points out that she's glad to see Evelina's herself as now joins Alice and her on the lounge.

"What do you do in old Pompeii, then, girls your age? You got mates? Do you go hanging about round the shops?" Donna asks what the girl does for fun if she had any friends or went any places. "TK Maximus?" Donna suggests.

"I am promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life" she tells her fate in reply and Alice thought that this wasn't a life a girl should be living when she should be out there having the time of her life at her age. "Do you get any choice in that?" Alice asks if she chose to do this. "It's not my decision. The sister's chose for me. I have the gift of sight" she tells in reply that it was the sisterhood that choose her fate.

"Then what can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asks knowing that tomorrow Pompeii would be gone while Alice rolled her eyes knowingly exactly where her big sister was going with this and the Doctor wasn't here to help her stop Donna from opening her big mouth.

"Is tomorrow special?" the girl asks if the day is important. "You tell me" Donna replies seeing if Evelina could tell through her ability that the volcano would explode tomorrow. "What do you see? the older Noble asks desperate to know while the younger sighs in disbelief rolling her eyes once again.

"The sun will rise, the sun will set. Nothing special at all" Evelina predicts closing her telling what she sees that it would a normal average day. "Look, don't tell the Doctor I said anything 'cause he'll kill me, but I've got a prophecy, too" she begs for the girl not to say a word or what she's about to speak but then Alice knew she had to stop her before she said anymore. "Donna, please no the Doctor's going to go mental"

But then the girl covers her eyes blocking her out. "Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out" Donna tries to get the girl to listen to her. "Donna, please stop this now she can't know any of this the Doctor told you not to" Alice begs of her sister to not speak any further but she goes on.

"Evelina, can you hear me?" she tries to get the girl to listen to her. "There's only one prophecy!" Evelina exclaims still covering her eyes the drawn on eyes on display. "Everything I'm about to say to you is true, I swear. Just listen to me" she tries to get the girl to hear her out that what she's going to tell is true.

"Donna you need to stop you know what the Doctor said about tampering with history like this" Alice warns her trying to pull her away from the girl. "No, Alice I don't care what you or the Doctor think I'm telling her" she tells Alice or the Doctor could stop her from telling the girl.

"Tomorrow that mountain is going to explode. Evelina, please listen" she continued to try to get her see the reality of what would really happen the next day. "The air is going to fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, and this town will get buried"

"That's not true" Evelina bites back that it's lies. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But everyone's going to die" Donna apologies in advance. "Not as sorry as your going to be when the Doctor gets back" Alice retorts angrily shaking her head.

"Even if you don't believe me, just tell your family to get out of town. Just for one day, just for tomorrow but you've got to get out. You've got to leave Pompeii" she begs but the girl doesn't want to belive her. "This is false prophecy!" Evelina exclaims once again that it can't be true. "Your unbelievable" Alice now mutters under her breath not believing what her sister has just gone and done.

-ON-

It was not long then after the ground is shaking once more but not by an earthquake as such but from something else. "Caecilius? All of you, get out!" The Doctor calls rushing in into the house with the boy Quintus heading over to Donna and Alice getting them to as well as the others to.

"Doctor, what is it ?" Alice asks as she and Donna rush over to the Doctor wanting to know why they had to leave the house. "I think we're being followed" He tells her what's happening before then the grate blows off the furnace making everyone jump followed by loud growling before the Doctor tries ushering them out quickly.

"Just get out!" The Doctor shouts in seriousness wanting to get them out before anymore harm is done. Then everyone is looking again at the furnace that jolts harshly making the stone crack all the way through after hearing the loud growl that startles them. While then Alice grabbed hold onto the nearest person for dear life which was the Doctor gripping his arm tight as soon as all the furnace was gone and in its place a monstrous solider made of what looked like rock and magma.

"The gods are with us" Evelina implies stepping forwards but the Doctor knew this was no god but it need to be stopped. "Water, we need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna, Alice!" the Doctor exclaims suddenly that everyone need to get water to put out the monster.

Donna and Alice rush to the room behind in search of some water but they are suddenly ambushed by a group of women in red robes and markings on their faces also eyes on their hands Alice knew this had to be the Sibylline Sisterhood.

-ON-

"You have got to be kidding me" Donna implies in disbelief as both her and Alice are lying on a stone slab their hands tied up above their heads. "The false prophets will surrender both there blood and breath" one of the women in implies what she is about to do both women on the slab holding the blade above them.

"Oh, I'll surrender you in a minute" Donna tells the woman angrily that she is not coming an inch near her with the knife in her hands. "Don't you dare" Alice then states in the same anger as her sister not wanting to be stab in the chest with a knife wasn't the last thing she wanted to remember before she died.

"You will be silent" the woman tells them to both to be quite. "Listen, sister you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I finish with you" Donna implies to the woman who she'll give her right seeing to. "Let us go!" she then commands to let both her and Alice free.

"This prattling voice will cease forever!" The woman tells Donna once again to be quite while she raises the blade above Donna first making Alice close her eyes because she couldn't bear to watch her sister being hurt.

"Oh that'll be the day" The voice of the Doctor speaks casually leaning against the pillar nearby breaking the murderous tension in the room making Alice sigh in relief that he was now here before lifting their heads up slightly to see him stand there. "No, man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sybil" The woman points out he is not welcome here.

"Well, that's all right. Just us girls" he says not really bothered moving away from the pillar shrugging his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Do you know, I met the Sybil once?" he asks rhetorically now approaching the slab Alice and Donna were on.

"Blimey! She can dance the tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had bit of a thing for me. I said it'd never last. She said 'I know'. Well, she would" he then starts to ramble about said woman making Alice roll her eyes impatiently.

"You all right there?" he asks them both if there ok as he stands behind them both now reaching into his suit pocket getting out his screwdriver. "Never better" Donna replies with happy sarcasm. "Oh, I'm great" Alice then replies with just with the same amount of sarcasm as her sister.

"I like your togas" The Doctor compliments both the women of their clothes. "Thank you" Donna says back sarcastically once again taking the compliment in her stride. "And the ropes?" Alice asks with a fake smile and a hint of genuine sarcasm while tugging at the ropes with her hands giving the Time Lord a hint to undo the ropes.

"Yeah, not so much" he tells her not so keen pulling a face before pointing his sonic at both of the women's bindings setting them free. "What magic is this?" The woman asks after he puts the sonic away.

"Let me tell you about the Sybil, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour" The Doctor tells him what the woman who created this religion would be unhappy of what it's become. "Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?" he then goes on to ask is this how they do things nowadays.

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you" she replies rasing the knife about to strike the Doctor. "Show me this man" another voice commands that she seek audience with him making the sisters take notice of her and go to their knees.

"High Priestess, the stranger will defile us" the woman implies that the man would do harm to them. "Let me see. This one is different. He carries starlight in his wake" The High Priestess announces that she will see him and predicting he's something else different to her entirely.

"Oh, very perceptive" he tells her how right she is. "I just find it plain creepy how she knows that" Alice points out freaked out about how she knew such things. "Where do these words of wisdom come from? The Doctor asks how she knows all this taking it off from what Alice just said wondering how she was doing this.

"The gods whisper to me" The High Priestess replies simple that it's the that tell her these things. "They've done far more than that" The Doctor mutters knowing there was more than meets the eye here than expected. "Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess" he then asks if he may see the woman behind the curtain.

As they then draw the curtains Alice and Donna gasp not being able to belive what they were seeing in front of them was a woman made entirely of stone. "Oh, my God!" Donna says in shock of the woman's state. "What happened to you?" Alice asks wanting to know what had tuned her into this.

"The heavens have blessed me" she replies simply as before that it was the gods doing this. "If I might..." the Doctor starts to see if he can have a closer look and she does raising her arm slightly to him as he then steps forward in front of now holding it. "Does it hurt?" He asks if she was in any pain. "It is necessary" she implies the pain she feels is part of the blessing.

"Who told you that?" The Doctor asks who told her this. "The voices" she replies honestly. "Is that what's going to happen to Evelina?" Donna asks with worry if this what's in store for the girl. "Is this what's going to happen to all of you?" Alice then asks not only concerned for the girl but for the rest of the people as well looking around at the others in the room.

"The blessings are manifold" The woman from before tells the young Noble showing her arm that was partly made of stone touches it feeling the hard coolness of the familiar surface before moving away. "They're stone" Donna points out noticing the womans arm touching it herself now.

"Exactly" he implies she knows what she's on about. "That means the people of Pompeii turn to stone before the volcano even erupts" Alice suggests to the Doctor that they would already be like this before the volcano exploded. "You have a point there Alice" the Doctor agrees with the young woman's suggestion not really bothered at this time that she once again took the words out of his mouth.

"But why?" he then asks wanting know why turn them to stone. "This word, this image in your mind, this volcano, what is it?" The High Priestess asks not sure to what they are on about. "More to the point, why don't you know about it?" The Doctor asks back wondering why the haven't foreseen the volcano.

"Who are you?" he now wants to know who really they are. "High Priestess of the Sibylline" she replies simply of her status. "No, no, no, I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust in the lungs" the Doctor implies to her that it's the dust that has turned her into this creating the creature.

"Taking over the flesh and turning into what?" he asks wanting to know the name of what has done this. "Your knowledge is impossible" she says back in reply not being able to handle anymore of his words. "Oh, but you can read my mind. You know it's not" he tells her she's not fooling him about it.

"I demand you tell me who you are!" he shouts at her getting her to speak who or what she is. "We are awakening" The voice comes out deeper creeping Donna and Alice out. "The voice of the gods!" the sister that tried to kill Donna implies it's the gods. Before all the women start chanting. "Words of wisdom. Words of power" over and over.

"Name yourself. Planet of origin, galactic coordinates, species designation, according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation" he demands more harshly wanting to know what this creature was. "We are rising!" The creature speaks angrily standing to its feet now making Alice grab hold of Donna's arm gripping to her as she had never been this terrified before in her life.

"Tell me your name!" he demands once more this time getting the answer. "Pyrovile!" it shouts the name of it's alien race making the women chant it. "What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asks coming over to the Doctor bringing Alice with her who was still attached to her arm like a scared child.

"That's a Pyrovile. Growing inside of her. She's at halfway stage" He tells her nodding his head at the creature that was now named also implying it was only halfway to becoming something else. "What, and that turns into?" Alice asks the Doctor terrified still her voice a little shaky looking at the Pyrovile. "That thing in the villa, was an adult Pyrovile" he replies reminding her of the larger one that they had seen earlier.

"And the birth of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor" the creature then threatens the Doctor pointing its finger at him. "I warn you. I'm armed." he then pulls out a water pistol from his jacket and Alice looks on at him amazed wondering were on earth in that tight suit he could have hidden the pistol.

"One of you get the grille open" he asks of the Nobles. "What the..." Donna starts to argue. "Just..." he nods his head in the direction of the grille. "But..." Donna starts again. "Oh for God sake Donna stop complaining and do something useful to get us out of the mess you got us into" Alice tells her sister moodily to shut up shoving her over to where the Doctor nodded his head to.

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" The Doctor asks how they got onto the earth. "We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust" it explains in reply that it became nothing when it got here. "Right. Creature of stone shatter on impact" he then deduces of course that would happen to an alien made of rock. "When was that, 17 years ago?" he asks when it was they had arrived.

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years" it then tells in reply that it had been many years. "Okay, so 17 years ago woke you up. And now your using human bodies to reconstitute yourself" now knowing that the earthquake woke them up and from then onwards had started to rebuild themselves.

"But why the psychic powers?" The Doctor wonders to why make them have such power. "We opened there minds and found such gifts" it tell that it found such promise in their minds. "Fine, so you forced yourself inside a human brain, used there latent psychic talent, I get that, yeah" the Doctor the implies what they had done to make the humans think they were psychic.

"But seeing the future that is way beyond psychic" he points out it's beyond any human to tell of what lies further ahead. "You can see through time" he goes on that to tell it that it can see time. "Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" he asks seeing how they got it.

"But why the psychic powers?" The Doctor wonders to why make them have such power. "We opened there minds and found such gifts" it tells that it found such promise in their minds. "Fine, so you forced yourself inside a human brain, used there latent psychic talent, I get that, yeah" the Doctor the implies what they had done to make the humans think they were psychic.

"But seeing the future that is way beyond psychic" he points out it's beyond any human to tell of what lies furthur ahead. "You can see through time" he goes on that to tell it that it can see time. "Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" he asks seeing how they got it.

"We've got it" Alice calls out the Doctor as Donna and her had now managed to get the grille off. "Now, get down both of you" he instructs both of them to go down into it. "What? Down there?" Donna asks if he's being serious or not. "Yes, down there" he tells her back in reply that he was being serious why she pulls a face looking down at the hole. "Do what the man says Donna" Alice tells her sister to do what the Doctor has asked of them.

"Why can't this lot predict the volcano? Why is it being hidden?" he then asks ot how that they have not seen the event of the volcano exploding. "Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless" The woman still standing reads the Doctor that the pistol won't do much harm. "Yeah, but it's gotta sting" he agrees with her before squirting the creature making steam rise of it's body as it moaned in pain.

-ON-

Before he then runs to over to the hole calling for both of the women to get in Donna first then the Doctor and Alice. "You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you!" Donna exclaims of his heroism for what he just did to the creature.

"Where we going now?" Alice asks as the Doctor moved forward through the hot cavern. "Into the volcano" he tells her in reply what they are doing to do. "No way" Donna and Alice says back in unison that he couldn't be serious. "Yes way" he says back twirling the water pistol. "Appian way"

As the three-time travelers make their journey towards the volcano underground Donna starts to asks questions on the subject of trying to stop the eruption making Alice annoyed once more of her sister trying to change history. "But if it's the aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?" the elder Noble asks if it was if would stop this or not.

"It's still part of history" he puts simple that it can't be changed not matter what. "But I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008, you saved us all" she the points out to him about the time he saved her and other people but then asks about how not saving Pompeii was the same. "Why is that different?"

"Some things are fixed, some are flux. Pompeii is fixed" he explains back in reply that some events can and can't be stopped like the current one that was about to happen. "How do you know which is which?" Donna wonders how he can figure out the difference between things. "Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not" he implies that it's time he always sees and Alice thought it must be hell in his head sometimes and she felt his pain making her the watch hidden under her toga heat against her skin.

"It's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna. And I'm the only one left" he puts it to her that it's part of what he is and that he's the last of his kind to fulfil his duty of his species. "How many people died?" Donna asks with sadness needing to know the amount of lives will be lost in Pompeii.

"Stop it!" he pleads for her not asks anymore and Alice could see it was bothering him. "Leave him alone Donna" she bluntly tells her older sister to leave the Doctor alone. "Doctor! How many people died?" she asks of him once again.

"Twenty thousand" he tells her finally on reply to how many were lost. "Is that all you can see, Doctor? All 20,000? And you think that's all right, do you?" She then she asks. And before he can reply the roaring of a Pyrovile calls out in the air.

"They know we're here. Come on!" The Doctor hurry them along now the creatures knew they were here as they now race through the tunnels and pathways. They had now arrived to what seemed to be the centre of the volcano but they needed to silent as possible.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius. Were right inside the mountain" the Doctor now tells both the women that they've reached the centre as the hide behind some rocks as they watch dozens of the aliens marching about. "There are tons of them" Alice notices how much of them there are.

"What's that thing?" the Doctor wonders getting out a small telescope trying to get a good look at the odd object in the middle of the volcano. "Well you better hurry up and think of something. Rocky IV's on its way" Donna gets the Doctor to be quick because a Pyrovile was coming their way.

"That's how they arrive. Or what's left of it. An escape pod" The Doctor reckons what it could be listing other possibilities. "Prison ship. Gene bank" before putting his telescope away. "But why do they need a volcano?" Alice asks what that would need a place like this for.

"Maybe it erupts and they launch themselves back into space or something" Alice suggests what could probably cause the explosion. "No Alice I think it's worse than that" the Doctor tells the young woman that she couldn't be right.

"How can it be worse?" The older noble wants to know before there is a roaring behind them making them all jump in fright. "Doctor, it's getting closer" she tells him the alien is getting closer.

"Heathens! Defile us! They will desecrate your temple, my lord gods! " the voice of Lucius the Augar calls out to the betrayal of the three-time travelers. "Come on" he instructs for the women to follow him.

"We can't go in!" Donna calls to the Doctor in fright about going to right to the centre of the volcano. "Well, we can't go back" he implies there is no other way for them as they start moving quickly. "Crush them! Burn them!" the Augar commands of the to get the them as they ran for there lives but they get stopped by a Pyrovile in there path.

Then Alice rembers the water pistol the Doctor put in his back pocket she yanks it out as he complains but she then with all the courgae she could muster started squirting the Pyrovile before it then crumbles to the floor. "Good aim" he compliments the young woman as she hands the pistol back to him. "Thanks" shouts back blushing a little before he then grabs hold of both of her and Donna's hands and start running towards the pod.

"There's nowhere to run, Doctor and daughters of London!" Lucius tells them there is no escape. "Now then, Lucius, my Lord Pyrovillian" The Doctor commands the augars attetion. "Don't get yourselves in a lava" he trys to joke because they were ina a volcano. "In a lava? No?" he asks looking to Donna and Alice who didn't see the funny side of it. "No" Donna replies simply. "Definatly not" Alice then replies honestly.

"But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish" The Doctor sees if he can seek more answars to why this race of aliens were here on earth. "Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" he asks wondering what they'll do one they've accomplished this.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself, an almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation!" Lucius implies that they would rise like the Romans and take over the earth. "But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asks if they've got power why not go home.

"The heaven of Pyrovillia is gone" the augar replies that the planet is no longer exsitant. "What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?" Alice asks her watch heating up finding it strange for a planet to vanish the Doctor rolls his eyes that she took his words once again. "It was taken! Pyrovillia is lost" he replies back the planet was stolen

"But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise!" Lucius implis that Earth would do just fine for the race of aliens. "Yeah, I should warn you. It's 70 percent water out there" the Doctor gestuers. "Water can boil and evrything can burn, Doctor!"

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you, that's all I needed to know" He says back calmly as possible that the earth was in danger making Alice and Donna look on at him with their mouths hanging open to what he just said. "Donnna! Alice!" he calls out to them shoving them both into the pod where the Doctor would have to make the most awful choice.

**End of Part 2 thank God! Just one more chapter to go for this episode. xx**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fires of Pompeii Final

******Chapter 4**

******The Fires of Pompeii**

******Final Part**

******Disclaimer: **Alice Noble belongs to me and the rest is BBC. ******A\N: **Over twenty followers wow! Thanks a lot to all those who are I really appreciate it! xx

All three of them were now inside the pod with the most strangest machinery Alice had ever seen in an alien ship. And to say it also felt a little cramped for three.

"Could we be anymore trapped?" Alice asks with worry in a way if the Doctor had a plan for them to escape. "A little bit hot" Donna then mentions the heat in the small space had got considerably hotter making Alice start to fan herself with her hands.

"See, the energy converter takes the lava" he starts to explain pushing down one switch the doing something else. "Uses the power to create a fusion matrix which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete they can convert millions" he continues to explain to both the women that this machine would turn the humans into Pyroviles.

"Can't you change it with these controls?" Donna asks the Doctor that there must somehow be a way for it to be stopped. "Of course I can" He replies that maybe he could fix it but then again there was something in the middle of it all. "But don't you see?" he asks.

"That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt" The Time Lord points out so obviously that this was what made them not see the eruption happening.

"The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're gonna use it to take over the world" and when he said that Alice felt the situation was more dire than expected. Then if this happened Earth wouldn't be Earth it made her watch warm against her skin unpleasantly as she felt emotions that weren't her own. They were the Doctors.

"But you can change it back" Alice suggests if there was a way to reverse this. "Well, I can invert the system so that the volcano will blow up with them up, yes, but that's the choice, Alice. It's Pompeii or the world" the Doctor tells the young woman it's a choice most terrible to make.

"Oh, my God" both the sisters then say in shock. "If Pompeii is destroyed, then it's not just history. It's me. I make it happen" he tells them both that it the history of how the Vesuvius erupted would be his doing just to save the world from these creatures.

The Doctor starts reversing the process making his choice to blow up the mountain. "But the Pyrovile are made of rocks. Maybe they can't be blown up" Donna then tells the Doctor in worry that they might have the ability to survive this. "Vesuvius exploded with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it" he implies that the blast would be very powerful and that the Pyrovile wouldn't survive.

"Certainly not us" he tells them both that they might not survive this. "Never mind us" Alice tells him not to worry about them putting on a brave face. "Push this lever and it's over" he places his hands on it. "Twenty thousand people..." he says in sadness not believing what he's about to do and Alice could feel the pain he was feeling as her watch warmed her skin once again.

Then with a caring gesture Alice puts her hand on top of his and Donna the other both showing him that he wasn't going to face this alone by himself before then all pushing down the lever. It's not before long the pod starts to shakes as it's shot out of the volcano making the women scream as they get tumbled about like rag dolls.

-ON-

"It was an escape pod" The Doctor implies of its use and Alice in her mind had guessed it right from the start. "I hate for us to stand around but we've got tons of ash and rock heading our way" Alice points out in panic seeing the mass of destruction heading their way getting the Doctor's and Donna's attention now as he grabs both of their hands as they all make a run for there lives.

As soon as they got back into the city there was nothing but panic and chaos everywhere as the ash fell Donna tried to get the people to listen to her but they were too involved in themselves. Alice knew that there was nothing they could do because they made this happen one of the most tragic things in Roman history now she truly knew how her sister had felt about saving these people.

They had made it back to the villa where the Tardis was still in place. "You can't save us, Doctor" Caecilius calls out to him keeping his family close but he looks at them only for a few seconds before rushing off to the Tardis leaving Alice and Donna standing in shock now hoping he would have done something.

"Doctor, no!" Alice calls out pleadingly to him before looking to Evelina she was such a sweet, caring girl and her family didn't deserve to die like this and it angered her so that the Doctor was being so heartless leaving them and it made her watch burn with the anger she was feeling. "Doctor, you can't!" her sister calls out to him in the same way.

"Doctor, please!" Alice calls pleadingly once again out to him starting sob tears now running down her cheeks as was Donna as well. "Doctor!" Donna calls out once more but both the sisters knew it was no use as they both looked at the family once more before the sound of the Tardis starting up hit their ears as Donna pulls her sister along quickly as possible over to the ship opening the doors entering the ship.

-ON-

Donna was so stricken with grief and pain for the family that it angered her as so it did Alice as she saw her sister about to speak. "No, let me" she offers to speak for the both of them as they both felt the same about this now.

"You can't just leave them!" Alice screams at him in anger striding up to the Doctor as Donna followed behind her but now felt this anger wasn't entirely her own as the watch was still burning. "Don't you think I've done enough?" he asks rhetorically ignoring the young woman as he moved about the console. "History is back in place and everyone dies"

"You've got to go back! Doctor, I'm telling you, please just take it back!" she pleads tears spilling down her cheeks trying to get him to bring the machine back to the poor family that was suffering at this very moment.

But he ignores her pulling a lever making the ship jolt as they all hold on to something before it stops again and then there is nothing but silence only the sound of the Tardis engines moving. "It's not fair" the young Noble voices to him as she calms down a little but not much as she tries to get the Doctor to look at her. "No, it's not" he somewhat agrees head still down concentrating on driving the machine.

"But your own planet. It burned" she tells him remembering the images of a planet in flames like the augar had said. "That's just it. Don't you see, Alice? Can't you understand?" he questions to her that it's something the young woman doesn't get his pain his suffering. "If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't" he tries to get her to see.

"I can never go back. I can't. I just can't. I can't" he says back angrily to her that he just doesn't have it in him to go back and help those people. "Just someone. Please" she begs once again stepping towards him well trying his best to push her away. "Not the whole town. Just save someone, please" she asks looking at Donna her sister still crying silently before then with another plea to the Doctor once more placing her hand on his hoping he would reconsider. And he looks at her hand touching his seeing the hurt in her eyes knowing he couldn't see sense to saying no anymore.

-ON-

On the hillside with the family they just saved watching the very destruction of Pompeii was just heartbreaking Alice knew she would never be able to look at history the same way ever again. "It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, man will move on and the stories will fade, but one day, Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years" the Doctor assures him that it will be remembered again in many years.

"And everyone will remember you" he tells them they won't be forgotten either. "What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Alice hears her sister ask the girl if she could see anything. "The visions have gone" she replies that the psychic powers are no longer with her.

"The explosion was so powerful, it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative" The Doctor explains to Evelina what gave her the gift. "But not anymore. Your free" he then finishes telling her not to worry about it she could do what she wanted now and that made Alice happy.

"But tell me, who are you, Doctor? With your words and your temple containing such size within" Caecilius wife wonders who the Doctor is and the size of the ship. "Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone" he gets her to promise that he was never here in the first place.

"The great god Vulcan must be enraged" Caecilius voices how angry the god must be. "It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of...volcano" he starts to wonder thinking up a word for what he is seeing. "All those people" he then says sadly bringing his wife closer to him as she cried into his shoulder while the three-time travellers looked on at the family before then leaving them going inside the Tardis.

-ON-

As soon as they were in the ship again there was nothing but a peaceful silience throught the room as Alice and Donna looked on at the Doctor as he started the Tardis up. "Thank you" Alice praises for both her and Donna know that it's something she wanted all along.

"Yeah" he says back in a whatever sort of way at first before going back on it. "You were both right. Sometimes I need someone" He now agrees that he that he needs them to keep him sane. "Welcome aboard" he tells them now glad to have their company on the ship. "Yeah" the sisters agree with him before they then shoot of it the vortex once again wondering were their next adveture would be. Let alone soon there would be a lot more than the young Noble would discover the truth about herself.

Then things would change when the last of the Time Lords would discover he's not so alone as once thought.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4 The Fires of Pompeii Final Part xx**


End file.
